


The Library

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-04
Updated: 2006-06-04
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: In which Daniel weighs the price of three uninterrupted hours of research time, and Jack learns that Patience may be a Virtue, but it’s the Squeaky Wheel That Gets the Grease.





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Written for the Live Journal Community BagFullOfTricks for the "dryhumpday" Challenge. My very first Stargate SG-1 fic.  


* * *

He stalks through the stacks of the almost deserted library; the hunter sensing his prey. He knows he's close - the books are getting bigger, dustier, older - this is where he'll find him. He almost walks by that row - the tall stacks of the bookshelves reaching up to the only sunlight in the huge old room; a row of thin windows up near the high ceiling, showing just how far underground this floor really is. 

He passes on, then pauses - and comes back to look again...his skill apparent in the lack of noise his boots make on the concrete floor. Suddenly, he turns to walk down between the two long rows of old leather bound books; _If I'm right, he'll be on the other side of -_ He stops abruptly. Was that a flash of movement? An arm, perhaps? He backs up a step and there it is. _Yes, definitely an arm..._ \- he sees the movement again...his prey is turning a page. He can't see what volume he is holding, nor does it really matter. The hunter has him, now. The target has been acquired.

He stands still, watching...planning his strategy for attack, but suddenly his prey moves; the book goes back in it's place on the shelf, and the head turns, as the target steps closer to the end of the row. The hunter moves quickly and without sound; putting all his training into use to keep his prey unaware - unaware of the dangerous man moving swiftly and unerringly to intercept him. He flattens himself at the end of the row - just in time - the target walks obliviously out of the stacks and turns away from him toward the next row of books. With the target's back turned, the hunter strikes - suddenly his prey is forced a few feet down that aisle of dusty old books and shoved up against them harshly - unable to move - trapped by the weight of the man at his back.

"Daniel, are you ready to leave yet?"

Daniel takes as deep a breath as possible under the circumstances, and exhales slowly, willing his heart to slow down and his hands (which are gripping the shelves in front of him) to stop shaking. He tries to bolster his courage...this was not going to be easy, especially with Jack`s hot breath tickling his ear. "Well actually, Jack, I think I'm going to need at least another...um...three or four hours." He tries to move, but it seems Jack has no intention of letting him go anywhere, at least not at the moment.

"Three or four _hours_?!?" Jack exclaims. "But Daniel...my plane leaves at 07.00 hours tomorrow morning, and I won't be back to pick you up for five days." He rubs himself up against Daniel in a blatantly sexual way, dropping his voice into a low, sexy growl and accenting his words with little thrusts of his hips into Daniel's firm round ass: " _Five days,_ Daniel...five long, frustrating, sexually barren, unrepentantly boring, dusty-moldy-book-filled days. And I have, what? - _ten hours_ before I need to be at the airport, baggage and ticket in hand, boarding a plane bound for Colorado, where I will sit for _five days_ with my dick in _my own_ hand, until the moment when I can board another plane and come here to bring you back home with me." 

"Umm...about that - "

But Jack barrels on, not letting Daniel speak, intent on getting his message across clearly. "Let's see, that`s ten hours versus..." he seems to be doing calculations in his head while nibbling on Daniel's ear, proving despite Jacks own protestations to the opposite, that he does indeed have the capability to multi-task. Jack blows hot air on Daniel's wet and sensitized ear, causing him to shiver, as Jack mumbles his calculations. "Five days...times twenty-four....carry the two..."

At this point, he's distracted by a moan from Daniel, who has gotten caught up in the nibbling, which has progressed to the spot right underneath his earlobe - a particularly sensitive spot for Daniel. Jack immediately recognizes this and attacks with renewed intensity, perhaps hoping that for once Daniel might be convinced that actions can speak louder than words. 

As Jack's hands slip under the bulky cable knit sweater Daniel is wearing, Daniel takes a moment to check down the aisle to make sure they are still alone. One of Jack's hands moves quickly up to capture a nipple between thumb and forefinger, pulling and tugging on it as Daniel gasps and begins pushing his ass back against Jack's thrusting groin. The two work in sync with each other - Daniel's grip on the bookshelves giving him leverage against Jack's passionate thrusts. Jack's hand moves over to Daniel's other nipple - having made a vow to Daniel early on in their relationship to leave no nipple neglected...a vow Daniel has been known to hold him to from time to time. His other hand has begun to wander south, across Daniel's smooth abdomen, dipping into the navel for a second or two and rubbing a finger along the soft skin under his belt.

Daniel leans his head forward to rest on the shelf his hands are still gripping tightly, and Jack slides his tongue sinuously around to Daniel's other ear. He slips his hand down the front of Daniel's jeans, rubbing his belly and uses his teeth to tug lightly on his earlobe before asking, in a low, sexy whisper: "Danny, how many more hours did you say you needed tonight?"

"Well, um...if I - well...can you give me four hours? Three and a half, maybe..."

"Daniel!" Jack pulls his hand out of Daniel's waistband, and slides it down over the jeans to caress his semi-hard cock through the material. Daniel moans, then quickly checks his watch, thinking hard - trying to remember when the reference librarian had told him she'd be back from her break. _Fifteen minutes at the most...not much time..._ Jack rubs his palm hard over Daniel's growing erection. Daniel's body thinks for him, and automatically thrusts his pelvis into that demanding hand. 

He makes up his mind, and turns quickly in Jack's arms until he's facing him - offering him a sexy little grin. "How about a compromise? Ten minutes of hot and dirty action now, and I'll meet you at the hotel in three hours." Jack opens his mouth to object and Daniel fills it with his tongue. Their tongues duel for dominance of the kiss, although they know it doesn't really matter who wins...it's the fight that counts - hot and slippery and wild; Jack moans into Daniel's mouth as his hands slip down to grab and massage Daniel's ass.

As the kiss breaks, Daniel brushes his lips over Jack's ear and whispers, "Don't worry, I'll give you something to tide you over...then when I get back to the hotel we'll take a long, hot bath in the jacuzzi." 

"Oh, yeah?" Daniel can feel Jack's resolve weakening, and he knows just what buttons to push. So he makes an offer he knows Jack won't be able to refuse. 

"Oh, yeah. And after that we could take advantage of that big, four poster bed...didn't you say something yesterday about silk ties and a blindfold?" Jack takes in a deep breath, his body tensing. Daniel smiles into his hair; he's got Jack just where he wants him, now.

Daniel nips at his skin, running a line of soft bites down from his ear to the pulse point in his neck. He sucks hard there, knowing what that will do. He feels a shudder run through Jack's body as he moans softly. Jack's hands tighten on Daniel's ass, pulling him closer; his hips thrusting into Daniel`s pelvis, rubbing their hardening dicks against each other through their clothes. "We'll do whatever you want Jack, all night long...you can sleep tomorrow on the plane." 

He grabs Jack and pulls him around the corner of the stack they've been leaning on and up against the back wall where there'll be less chance of being seen if the librarian comes back early. Daniel pushes Jack up against the wall and kisses him aggressively, his hand coming down quickly to grip Jack's dick through the fabric of his black jeans and squeezing hard. 

Jack stops breathing for a second, his head falling back against the wall, as Daniel breaks off the kiss. He feels Jack's dick grow harder in his hand so he loosens his grip, and starts rubbing the palm of his hand against Jack's hard-on. Jack thrusts into his hand as Daniel presses harder: "Oh yeah, baby," Daniel whispers into his ear, "that's it, isn't it? That's what you need, isn't it, Jack?"

Jack finally takes a deep, ragged breath in, as if he's suddenly remembering how to breathe again. His hips buck up against Daniel's hand rhythmically, and he begins to moan, low and deep in his throat. He seizes Daniel roughly, turning them around so Daniel is the one pressed up against the wall and attacks Daniel`s mouth urgently, doing his best imitation of a Hoover. Daniel scoots down a bit, bracing himself against the wall and thrusts his thigh between Jack's legs, then reaches around to grab Jack's ass and pull him tighter up against his leg. 

Jack goes wild at this...thrusting harder and faster against Daniel's thigh, breaking off the kiss to suck much needed oxygen into his lungs. Daniel nuzzles up under his chin, sucking on the hollow at the base of Jack's throat - all the time squeezing and pulling Jack's tight ass up onto his thigh. He realizes at this moment that this is the Jack he loves the most - passionate, powerful, driven and so incredibly fucking sexy that every other man he`s ever met pales in comparison. _And he's mine,_ he thinks smugly, _all mine._

"Oh, god Daniel...you drive me crazy!" Jack's breathing is faster now, as the passion rises in him - intense and almost overwhelming. Daniel moves one hand to pull up Jack's shirt and slip under, running his fingers through the hair on his chest, up to grab his nipples alternately - pulling on them hard - the way he knows Jack loves. Daniel can feel Jack's hard length rubbing against him, straining at his pants - the friction of Jack's thrusts creates a heat that spreads to his own groin. 

Jack begins to grunt softly to the cadence of his thrusts, and his hot breath pushes into Daniel's ear as he recognizes the signs of Jack's imminent orgasm. He grabs one nipple tightly and twists it mercilessly and Jack muffles his shouts into Daniel's shoulder as he comes. Daniel can feel the pulses against his leg as Jack's body releases. 

Daniel's hand slips around to rub Jack's sweaty back as his breathing slows and calms. Jack brings his head up and they kiss...soft and gentle this time, but with a promise of passion for later. He looks down at Daniel's hard-on with a question in his eyes. 

"No." Daniel answers with a smile, "Let's leave that for now...call it an incentive to work faster."

Jack grins at that, nods, and begins to straighten his clothing. One last kiss, one gentle squeeze to Daniel's crotch. Jack checks his watch. "Three hours, huh?"

"Think you can last that long?"

Jack turns and swaggers down the aisle. "You betcha."


End file.
